Detective Arc in Who Framed Velvet Rabbit?
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. Jaune Arc is a rookie detective taking over his late uncle's place though hasn't been doing case solving much until one day he goes to Heart Patch studio for a case involving a cartoon voice actress Velvet Rabbit and her mother, a famous singer Jessica Rabbit, about a secret that's been hidden for a year. But this mystery will reveal more truths than one. Lemon. Foursome. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Jaune Arc is on the Case!**

The screen starts with a classic cartoon opening showing a head of a girl with red-white hair and bunny ears and next to her is a little girl with blonde hair then the title of the show appears.

_Velvet Rabbit and Little Heather_

Little Heather is seen sitting on the couch watching some cartoon shows as her father walk up to her with his head cut out from the screen.

"Alright, sweetie, daddy is going to hang out with some friends at the sport arena and I brought your favorite babysitter to watch you while I'm gone." Daddy said.

"Yea! Velvet is coming!" Heather cheered.

Daddy opens the door to reveal the chibi brown bunny girl with a cute smile on her face.

"Hello sir, I'm ready to give Heather a fun time today!" Velvet said.

"Thanks again for watching her, now I better see my precious little Angel all one piece or else you'll be on the rabbit for hunting reason!" Daddy threatened, poking Velvet's nose as she becomes scared with a nervous smile.

"P-P-P-Please, sir, I'm known as the funniest and great babysitter of all time. So, don't worry about a thing." Velvet promised.

"I better not. Have fun sweetie, I'll be home later." Daddy waved farewell to his daughter.

"Bye Daddy!" Heather waved back.

"Okay, what do you want to do today, Heather?" Velvet asked.

"I want to play pirates!" Heather suggested.

"Pirates it is then!" Velvet said,

The scene change to the girls in the bathroom as the girls are some pirate outfits on and using a floaty as the ship.

"Arrgh, Captain Heather, there's a storm be blowing in our way." Velvet said in a deep tone.

"Then let us face it, First Mate Rabbit, we'll show this storm we rule the seven seas! Arrgh!" Heather declared.

_DING_

"Oh, the cookies are done, let go have ourselves a snack break." Velvet suggested.

"Yeah, snacks!" Heather excited and jumps out of the tub with Velvet following her.

As they left, they forgot to turn off the filter of the tub which keeps raising up overflowing the tub.

"Hmm, these cookies are really good!" Heather complimented on Velvet's baking skills.

"Thanks, I always make sure that it's just right for everyone." Velvet said.

Just as Velvet was about to put the plates away, she notices a little splashing sound from her ears while taking a few steps to the sink, she looks down to see that the floor is wet for some reason.

"Huh, I don't remember playing any water balloons with Heather day." Velvet said.

"VELVET! THE SEA IS COMING FOR US?!" Heather shouted.

Before Velvet could ask if she's playing pretend again, a huge wave of water suddenly enters the kitchen and splashes all over it with Velvet making into an underwater kitchen. Velvet quickly swims for her life searching for Heather while trying to figure out where are all this water coming from, then she spotted Heather sheltering herself at the top of her high bed.

"Heather, are you okay?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think the sea likes us." Heather said a little scared.

"I don't think it's the sea, I think this is coming from… the bathroom!" Velvet gasped of realization that she forgot to shut off the tub.

"The bathtub is out for Revenge!" Heather feared.

"Not on my watch." Velvet muttered before taking a deep breath and dives back in.

Velvet wines her ears together like propellers and they start spinning really fast zooming through the water like having an underwater jetpack on your head as she makes her way to the bathroom, then she stops herself when she suddenly saw two sharks swimming in the hallway.

"Where did these sharks come from?" Velvelt panicked.

Meanwhile, high in the air about 20,000 feet as small plane with pilots.

"I told you sharks don't fly." Pilot One said.

"Maybe no one will notice." Pilot 2 said.

Back with Velvet, she dodges the biting attacks from the jaw until she kicks it in the noise making it stun long enough to pass the shark for the bathroom. The shark went after her, Velvet quickly look around to see if there's anything to distract it until she spotted an umbrella and use it to force open the shark's jaw as it struggles to get it out of its mouth. Velvet made it to the bathroom and found tub, quickly turning off the filter then grabs the chain for the drainplug pulling it though finding it hard to unplug the tub.

The shark chews the umbrella and go into the bathroom, looking around to see where the rabbit girl could be hiding and saw the curtain close thinking, she's in there. It licks its teeth as it smiles evilly of having rabbit chow for lunch and opens the curtain, it found Velvet, but became confused when she appears to be taking a shower with shampoo on her hair and wearing nothing but a towel. When she notices the shark, she screams and cover herself with the curtain and the shark quickly close the curtain and turns around, but it soon realizes that it didn't care for privately and went back to eat Velvet.

However, it chewed on the chain of the drainplug instead as the shark pulls it out which starts draining all the water into a big whirlpool that sucks everything in while Velvet use every strength, she has to resist the pull. The shark was not so lucky as it somehow got sucked into the tiny hole and wash away inside the pipes and ending up in a sewer meeting an alligator, the shark smiles at the alligator thinking it'll have the reptile instead as the alligator itself became scared and swim for its life in the sewers with the shark following it.

"Phew, things sure got a little wet there, but now things will be dry now." Velvet punned.

"NOOOO?!" Heather scared from downstairs.

"Heather!' Velvet rushed to the kitchen.

"Is there another shark?" Velvet asked worry.

"…The cookies, they're ruined!" Heather cried with crumbled cookies in her hands. Velvet sighed in relief, glad that are no sharks.

"How about we bake some new fresh and we can clean up while we wait." Velvet suggested.

"Can we do skate on brushes?" Heather asked.

"Sure, way to make cleaning funnier." Velvet nodded.

"Awesome!" Heather cheered.

The screen changes to the same intro screen at the beginning, but it has the word "THE END" before fading to black.

Everyone in the small room are clapping their hands cheering for another successful episode.

"Great job, everyone, great job! Especially you, Velvet Rabbit, you did great with your performance on the voicing and the movement with the digital suit." The director said to the teenage girl.

Velvet is young 21-year-old woman with long, red-white hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of brown rabbit ears, identifying her as a Faunus. She wears a brown t-shirt with a pink bunny symbol as the ears form into the shape of a heart, black jeans, and yellow-gold shoes. She also wears a shiny red necklace with a small shiny carrot bundle on it. Breasts sizes: EE-cup.

"Thank you, director, but I could've done it without everyone's help. This was a team effort!" Velvet stated with a bright smile.

"Haha, never taking all the credit, just like your father. Roger Rabbit was a big Star in these very walls and now you're carrying on his legacy, especially with the special of the long lost finally episode of his old show." The director said.

"I know, everyone will be so thrilled to see both the older fans and some new ones too!" Velvet excited.

"You better believe it! Okay everyone, that's enough for today, so better get going for the big time!" The director said as everyone shatters.

Velvet got up from her sit and grab her handbag, taking out a family picture of herself as a baby and a man with white hair and bunny ears like hers holding the little Velvet.

"I hope you're proud, dad, everyone is going to love the finally episode you made." Velvet said to the picture than suddenly bump into a person.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Velvet apologized.

"That's fine, I'm actually lost myself." A young man admitted.

He's a tall 19-years-old young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a yellow trench coat with a matching hat and a black shirt underneath, blue pants, and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles.

"You new here?" Velvet asked.

"Not really, I'm actually here for an appointment with a mister R.K. Maroon. I'm Jaune Arc, by the way." Jaune introduced himself.

"Velvet Rabbit, and I can take you to Mr. Maroon's office. I know this place like the back of my hand." Velvet bragged.

"Well then, Lady Rabbit, lead the way." Jaune acted as a gentle making Velvet giggles.

And so, Velvet lead Jaune to where Mr. Maroon is right now as he also get to see the other cool stuff in the Heart Patch studio like the giant props for the shows and stunts and seeing some of the famous actors he seen on TV and on some of his favorite movie, and he also notice how everyone they pass are saying hello Velvet like they known her for all their life.

"You seem really popular here." Jaune said.

"Well, I did kinda grew up here since my dad is the famous funny man." Velvet said.

"How funny are we talking about?" Jaune asked.

"His jokes are so funny; he can even make people who are mute laugh. Roger Rabbit is a legend!" Velvet answered.

"Roger Rabbit…" Jaune paused until he remembers the name. "Oh yeah, the White Rabbit of Laughter, my dad's a big fan and I watch some of the videos he has."

"You a fan as well." Velvet asked curious.

"You could say that, so I take it you also know Mr. Maroon?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, he was the one who brought my dad here to start his show business along with a friend he used to worked with though I don't really know much about him." Velvet explained.

"So, why are you going to see Mr. Maroon?" Velvet asked.

"He called me for a case he wants to check out." Jaune answered.

"Case, are you a detective?" Velvet shocked.

"Kind of, I just graduated from high school three months ago and now I'm running an old office my uncle gave me." Jaune sighed.

"You don't sound so excited." Velvet noticed.

"Well, … I haven't had much luck with solving most case, I'm more like just help people with any errand they since mystery solving have been slow. Sometimes I asked myself why I haven't quit yet." Jaune said looking sad.

"Hey, at least you're still helping people even if it is small. My dad always said that "To become big, you got to start by being small and work your way through the growth" meaning those small helps will eventually get you to big places." Velvet comforted.

"Uh, that actually makes me feel better. Thanks." Jaune thanked.

"No problem, now let go see Mr. Maroon." Velvet smiled as she leads Jaune inside the tall building.

**(Mr. Maroon's Office)**

Velvet and Jaune enter the office seeing the man of the hour is with a man watching a cartoon scene he and his team made wanting to get on the boss's opinion and it ended with a crashing sound.

"No, no, no, wait for the cat to throw his paw down then have the mouse dodge to spring the mousetrap against the cat." Maroon said to the man as he nodded then leaves.

"Hey R.K.!" Velvet greeted, getting the man's attention.

"Oh, Velvet, I wasn't expecting you to visit me today." Mr. Maroon surprised.

"Well, I was showing Jaune around since you called him here." Velvet gestured to Jaune.

"Hi, I'm Jaune Arc, pleasure to meet you sir." Jaune greeted nervous as he holds out his hand.

"Ah, yes! The young Arc detective, I heard about you having good instincts." Mr. Maroon said as he shakes Jaune's hand.

"Thank you, now what is it that you called me for?" Jaune asked as he sits down.

Mr. Maroon hesitated at first consider Velvet is in the room, but he knew he would have to talk to her about this eventually.

"Velvet, you better sit down too because this may concern you." Mr. Maroon said. Velvet was confused of what he meant and sit down.

"Is something wrong?" Velvet asked.

"Well, how do I put this?... This case involves Jessica Rabbit being at the center, or something like that." Mr. Maroon revealed.

"Wait, my mom?" Velvet gasped.

"Your mom? Wait, your mom is THE Jessica Rabbit?" Jaune gasped.

"The famous red hair singer and owner of her own night club, the Hopping Scarlet." Mr. Maroon mentioned.

"Tell me, Velvet, have your mom been acting a little… different for the past year?" Mr. Maroon asked.

"The past year, now that you mention it, mom has been acting nervous around me for some time and even asked me for old clothes that no longer fit me." Velvet explained.

"Nervous around you and asking for old clothes, it sounds like she's hiding something or perhaps… someone." Jaune guessed.

"I think you're on to something kid, I tried asking Jessica if there's anyone she's seeing lately, but she always dodges the question and do a joke or two which I couldn't help but laugh at them." Mr. Maroon informed.

"Maybe she's dating someone?" Jaune guessed.

"No way, mom wouldn't betrayed dad's love!" Velvet snapped, scaring Jaune a bit.

"Now Velvet, I know you better that your dad would want your mom to move on with her life including finding love again. Love isn't always bound to just one." Mr. Maroon advised, which clam down Velvet and site back on her sit.

"However, I don't think it's about her dating anyone, it's more like she's trying to keep someone a secret from us ever knowing. And I think I know one person who may know of this. Marvin Acme" Mr. Maroon said, shocking the two a little.

"Marvin Acme? The Super Laughing man only on pare with Roger Rabbit and owner of the funniest park in the whole world, Toon Remnanat!" Jaune shocked.

"If I didn't know any better, I say you're a fanboy." Mr. Maroon joked as Velvet teased.

"My family and I go there on special occasions." Jaune chuckled nervous.

"Well, I hope you're ready for a little undercover because you're going meet him tonight at the Hopping Scarlet." Mr. Maroon said.

"Wait, undercover?" Jaune confused.

"Yep, every week whenever Jessica performs at the nightclub, Marvin would always show up to never miss it. In fact, he was the one who her and Roger together, and he still see her now. I think they meet secretly in her dressing room." Mr. Maroon said.

"And you want to me to spy on their conversation?" Jaune asked, knowing where this is going.

"Let me be honest with you, I know you've been struggling when it comes to big cases such as this, but I believe you maybe, no, you ARE the man for the job." Mr. Maroon said, surprising Jaune.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but can I count on you to finish your uncle's case so he can finally rest in peace?" Mr. Maroon asked.

Jaune did some thinking, he did remember his uncle's last words spoke to him before his death.

"_Never give up on finding the truth, because the truth is the hope of freedom for the souls."_

"Mr. Maroon, Detective Jaune Arc is on the case!" Jaune accepted the job.

* * *

**KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Hope you're all ready for an exciting mystery story because this new story is a crossover of RWBY and Who Framed Roger Rabbit with Jaune Arc as a rookie detective about to be involve in a case with Velvet Rabbit and her mom Jessica Rabbit, and this case may goes deeper than he expected. And there are also going to be some sexy love waiting for him too, but this is not a harem story, there will only be three girls for Jaune.**

**Now, let see how Jaune will handle meeting the beautiful red singer in person.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Performer's Shocking Secret!**

"Okay, this is going to be a big case for me. I hope I don't screw it up." Jaune talked to himself as he rides a bus to the neighborhood, he's staying it where his detective office is at.

The bus stopped at one street as Jaune see this is his stop and got off, he looks at the tall old building he's living in for the past three months before turning around to see another building across the street which is a restaurant. Jaune decided to have himself a little snack before getting himself ready for his first big case, and to also see a certain waitress who works here.

Jaune walk up the stairs entering the little restaurant seeing some people eating their food they ordered or just having a few drinks while talking about other stuff.

"Hey look, it's little Detective Jauny!" A guy pointed at Jaune as few people laugh at him.

"Hey guys." Jaune greeted, not minding the laughs as he was always a little laughingstock during his school days.

"Hey Jaune, how are you doing?" A girl asked walking up to him.

She's a young woman same age as Jaune with long red hair wearing it in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wears light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She is tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls he knows. She wears a red dress-like shirt with black shorts under the skirt, a white apron as the uniform working at the restaurant, long black socks and red high-heels. Breasts sizes: G-cup.

"Hey Pyrrha, just came back from the meeting with Mr. Maroon." Jaune greeted before they peak each other on the lips.

"So, what did he wanted to talk to you about?" Pyrrha asked as she sit next to him for her breatk.

"Mr. Maroon wanted me to investigate on Jessica Rabbit." Jaune answered.

"The beauty Crimson Singer!" Pyrrha shocked.

"Yep, I also met her daughter Velvet Rabbit who is also the daughter of THE Roger Rabbit." Jaune mentioned.

"Wow, you sure had quite the day, all I did was serve food though I did stop three guys from fighting." Pyrrha explained.

"No surprise there, you were the four-time champion of that martial art tournament during our high school days." Jaune recalled.

"Yes, and that fame has gotten everyone to stay away from me because they don't think they're worthy, which is stupid." Pyrrha hated how the people around her thinks she's the superior one than anyone, but she wanted was to be treated like a normal person.

"I didn't even about you until later and I still decided to hang out with you." Jaune said.

"It made me very happy to have made a real friend like you and the others, I was also very happy when I finally confessed my feelings to you at the dance." Pyrrha smiled with her hands on her chest.

"Well, I made the bet if you didn't have a date to the dance, I'd wear a dress… which I did." Jaune chuckled.

"I barely control myself, but you really look pretty in that dress." Pyrrha joked.

"Thanks. I'll have an egg bagel and one cup of orange soda, please." Jaune ordered.

"Sure thing." Pyrrha nodded before yelling to the chief about a new order to cook, then she notices Jaune is looking down a little in deep thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked.

"It the case, Mr. Maroon said that Jessica Rabbit is hiding something even from her own daughter, but I get the feeling he's not telling me everything." Jaune said as his instinct tell him so.

"Perhaps he's worried that whatever he wants you to find can't be let out of the public." Pyrrha guessed.

"Maybe…" Jaune said with a little serious look on his face.

"So, how much is Mr. Maroon paying you for this case?" Pyrrha asked wanting to change the subject.

"Check this out." Jaune pulled out a piece of paper and show it to Pyrrha, she became shock of seeing it.

"$300! That's a good amount." Pyrrha commented.

"That's only half of it." Jaune revealed making Pyrrha gasps.

"Mr. Maroon will give me the other half once I complete this case." Jaune explained.

"Wow, you might able to pay off more than the rent at your office." Pyrrha surprised.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you and I can go on a little trip together after this." Jaune said.

"That sounds lovely." Pyrrha nodded.

"Hey, you look familiar." A drunken man said pointing at Jaune.

"Huh, I think we met before." Jaune said.

"No, no, your… your face reminds of me someone… oh yeah, that Johnny Arc guy." The drunken man said, which made Jaune clench his fist.

"Sir, I believe you should stop talking." Pyrrha warned.

"What, I just knew the guy a few times and keeping winning at card games, but maybe I'll have the luck with him gone." The drunken man's head is suddenly slammed on the edge of the counter and grabbed in the neck by Jaune.

"Don't you ever, EVER, talk about my uncle that way around me again. He was a great man and a great detective." Jaune angered before throwing the drunken man down to the follow.

"Here, you better take this to go." Pyrrha handed Jaune's order in a box and an orange soda can.

"Thanks." Jaune accepted and kiss Pyrrha on the cheek before leaving.

"Man, you shouldn't have done that." A man said to the drunken man.

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" The drunken man asked.

"…His uncle was killed two years ago, rumor said it was a cartoon artist dropping a piano on his head." Pyrrha revealed shocking most of the customers as they never knew about that.

**(Nighttime, Hopping Scarlet)**

Jaune walks to the nightclub following the address of the place he looked up on the internet, he's actually feeling nervous of going into a nightclub since he never been to one before, so this will be his first time and hopefully the investigation will go well.

Jaune walk up to the front door and knock on it a few times, he waited for a little while until the door open revealing a man.

"You here to enjoy the night?" The man asked.

"Y-Yes, first time being in a nightclub Mister… Junior?" Jaune read the nametag.

"Named after my mother, come on in, got an available sit right near the stage." Junior gestured to come in.

"Thank you." Jaune said as he walks in.

"Hey, make sure you don't cause any trouble in there." Junior warned.

Jaune nodded nervously as he walks into the nightclub seeing the place is pack with tons of people, both humans and Faunus as this club was made for everyone no matter the differences, and saw two duck Faunus: one is black and the other is white playing together with their own piano then they started fighting while still playing. Jaune found the table that is right in front of the stage, but before he could sit down a bald man spray ink on his shirt as the bald man laughs.

"Hey, I just had this dry cleaned." Jaune complained.

"Hahaha, don't worry, young man. The ink isn't permanent, see." The bald man showed the ink on Jaune's shirt disappearing.

"Disappearing ink, never have to worry about laundry again." The bald man said.

"Wait a minute… you're Marvin Acme! The Ultimate Funny man!" Jaune excited.

"The one and only!" Marvin offered his hand to Jaune, when he took it, he suddenly got shocked.

"HAHAHA! The Joy-Buzzer, the classic and still our number seller!" Marvin laughed before sitting down.

"Wow, he pranked me… awesome!" Jaune quietly squealed and a waiter come asking for his order.

"Just a drink for now, Atlas Dry, please." Jaune said, the waiter nodded and leaves.

"My word, little Jaune Arc, is that you?" A woman asked. Jaune turns around seeing a woman with black hair and wearing a red dress with black high-heels and has a little beauty mark.

"Miss Betty Boop?" Jaune shocked.

"Long time, no see." Betty greeted.

"I wasn't expecting to see my old babysitter here." Jaune said.

"My acting career has been a little slow, so I decided to work at my old friend's shop for the extra time." Betty explained.

"Wait, you know Jessica Rabbit?" Jaune asked shock.

"You better believe it, I used to worked with her and others into the cartoon business. They also helped me with catchphrase: Boop-Oop-a-Doop." Betty performed her catchphrase.

"Still got it." Jaune chuckled then he heard some men shouting of excitement and see Marvin putting some cologne on.

"Are they always this wild up?" Jaune asked as the waiter gave him his drink.

"Only when Jessica performs." Better answered.

The light dimes down a little as a spotlight shine at the certain of the curtains.

**(Music-Why Don't You Do Right?: Jessica Rabbit Music)**

_You had plenty money 1922_

A long sexy leg came out of the curtain for a moment then came the woman herself, Jessica Rabbit.

Jessica is a tall, voluptuous woman with a curvy and slender hourglass figure with a narrow waist and large, broad hips. She has fair skin and long, luxurious red hair with side-bangs that usually cover her right eye. Her green eyes are heavy-lidded and seductive with long dark lashes and accented by shimmering lavender eyeshadow. Her nose is fairly small, especially in relation to her full, red pouting lips. Her ensemble consists of a red sequined strapless dress that reveals a lot of cleavage with a low back, sweetheart neckline, and high thigh slit. In addition, she wears matching red stilettos, elegant purple opera gloves, and gold stud earrings. Breasts sizes: J-cup.

Jessica: _You let other women make a fool of you_

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

The curtains raise showing the band playing their musical instruments for the song as Jessica leans on a column.

Jessica: _Get out of here and get me some money too?_

Jessica gentle kick a man who was leaning on the stage off.

Jessica: _Now if you had prepared 20 years ago,_

_You wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door._

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

_Get out of here,_

_Get me some money too._

Jessica walk down the stage with a little help from Marvin and she plays with him like pinching his cheeks then rubbing his bald head with a handkerchief. Then she walks over to the nervous Jaune as she sits on his lap.

_Get out of here, _

_Get me some money too._

Jessica pulls Jaune closer as their faces are an inch or two away and she push him back with his own hat before walking back on the stage and laying on the edge.

Jessica: _Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

_Like some other men…_

Jessica grabs Jaune's tie pulling him closer to her face again.

Jessica: _Doooooooo._

Jessica walked away with the curtains closes and Jaune sits back on his chair shock that he thought that woman was going to kiss him, and he had to keep reminding himself that he has a girlfriend.

**(Music End)**

"Pretty good, that gal was certainly lucky getting Roger." Betty said. That instantly reminded him of the case he's supposed to be doing.

"Yeah, pretty good." Jaune replied as he drinks his soda and got an idea.

**(Back of the Hopping Scarlet)**

"Okay, the window to Jessica's dressing room should be around here." Jaune looked through each window until he found Jessica's dressing room with Marvin Acme as well. Jaune quickly takes a picture of them together and listen in.

"So, Jessica, great show you did as always." Marvin complimented.

"Thank you, Marvin. I think I'm gonna turn in for the night." Jessica said before letting out a little yawn.

"Jessica, I think you really need to tell Velvet about… "it"." Marvin mentioned.

"It?" Jaune wondered what Marvin could be talking about.

"Marvin, please, we talked about this." Jessica sighed.

"But Jessica, it's been 19 years since you lost your second daughter and you finally found her one year ago." Marvin blurted out shocking Jaune as he quickly covers his mouth to hold in the gasps.

"(Second Daughter?)" Jaune thought.

**(Maroon's Office)**

"Second Daughter?! Are you telling me that my mom has another daughter?!" Velvet freaked out as she shakes the window blinds.

"Velvet, calm down, we're all shock about this too." Mr. Maroon said as she gets her to sit down.

"But… h-how could she keep this from me, that I have a little sister." Velvet cried.

"Jessica mentioned that it be pointless consider the life she lives in now." Jaune said.

"Ha, more like she's running away from the truth because she can't handle the truth!" Velvet snapped.

"Uh, Marvin said something like that too." Jaune added.

"Alright, here, have a little drink." Maroon offered Velvet a cup of liquor.

Velvet drinks the liquor and after two seconds, her body starts twitching like crazy as her face turns red which makes Jaune worry and Maroon realizing what he just did, then suddenly unleash a powerful high-pitch scream like a steam whistle that shattered all the glass in Maroon's office. With steam literally coming out of her mouth and ears. She finally stops and wobble with a dizzy head.

"Thanks, I needed that." Velvet dazed before slamming her face on the desk.

"Look, Velvet, I know you're upset about this and it's not like your mom and Marvin Acme are dating now." Jaune tried to comfort her, but only made things worse.

"Dating? DATING? Don't you dare say such a thing?!" Velvet snapped grabbing Jaune by the collar of the coat.

"My mom and Marvin would never betray my dad like that even in dead, and when I found my long-long-lost little sister, I'm gonna… gonna… I don't know! AAAAAHHH?!" Velvet ran right through the door leaving her body shape hole in the door.

"Well, huh, I think she took it very well." Maroon said, Jaune gave him the 'seriously' look.

"Here, the other half as promised." Maroon handed the check and Jaune gave him the picture of Marvin and Jessica together in her dressing room.

"You think she'll be okay." Jaune worried for the rabbit girl.

"I'm sure she'll be okay; she just needs to give herself a good laugh and to remember she can't handle liquor just like her father." Maroon assured.

Jaune hopes that Velvet would be okay with the truth of having a young sister now being revealed, hopefully she and her mom would talk things out about this and nothing crazy happens.

**(ACME Factory)**

Velvet is walking around the building crying from everything that she found out and sit on a wooden box as she took out her wallet with pictures of herself and her parents together before Roger died when she was ten.

"Mom, why… why didn't you tell me?" Velvet asked crying.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**It looks like Jaune have discovered what Jessica has been hiding from Velvet and the others, the fact that she has a second daughter and Velvet has a little sister leaves the rabbit girl in quite a shock about it too. But Jaune will soon realize that the case is far bigger than he imagined and will have to survive through it to solve the mystery.**

**And THANK YOU all for the BIG support on the story when it was just one chapter and hope you continue supporting it.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deed of a Murder Rabbit Girl?!**

Jaune walks up the stairs of the apartment building that where his detective office is on the second floor, it's also where he's currently living as well ever since he inherited the place from his late uncle, his mind is still on the short-time case he took about Velvet and Jessica Rabbit hoping it's nothing too serious.

"Pyrrha, I'm home." Jaune called out as he enters the apartment.

"Welcome home, Jaune." Pyrrha walked out of the kitchen area and kiss him on the cheek.

Oh yeah, Pyrrha is also living with Jaune as how close they are together as boyfriend and girlfriend as some may think they'll get marry someday too.

"So, how was the case?" Pyrrha asked before going back to the kitchen to bring out tonight's dinner she just made.

"Well, no offense Pyrrha, but meeting Jessica Rabbit up close was breathtaking and her singing was amazing." Jaune said honestly while setting up the table.

"Probably better than hearing her songs on my Scroll." Pyrrha chuckled. The couple sat down and begun eating dinner, but Jaune hasn't touch his food for about two minutes which Pyrrha knows something is troubling him.

"Jaune, is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked, getting his attention.

"Oh, yeah, everything is fine… at least I hope so." Jaune sighed.

"Did something happened to Jessica?" Pyrrha worried.

"It was more like what I just found out; it turns out she has a second daughter after Velvet." Jaune revealed making the red hair girl gasps.

"And Marvin Acme was there, he knew about Jessica having a second daughter. From what I can tell; the second daughter was born around 19-years-ago, making her the same age as us, and she disappeared at the same that took Jessica 18 years to find which was last year." Jaune explained before eating his mashed potato.

"But if Miss Rabbit found her second daughter last year, how come we haven't even heard about this?" Pyrrha confused.

"Well, Jessica found her daughter being raise by a good family, I guess, and didn't want to take that life away from her. So, Jessica kept her second daughter a secret and the only ones who knows about this is probably the father, Roger Rabbit and Marvin Acme." Jaune stated as he drinks his soda.

"And Velvet didn't even know about having a little sister until today, she was really heartbroken and… I just hope she's doing okay." Jaune looked out the window worry about Velvet.

"If I were her, I would be shock too about having a younger sibling though I would take a deep breath and go talk to my parents about this. I'm sure Velvet will do just that." Pyrrha smiled as she pulls out a shiny green leaf necklace.

"And I'm sure that second daughter would also like to know about her family before being adopted." Pyrrha said gentle rubbing the necklace.

Jaune knew that Pyrrha would feel that way because she too was adopted as her real family was never found, she was founded by a car accident crying as the police came to the scene and only found her and no one else consider to be the only survivor. The only thing they could found was the green leaf necklace around her neck and there was no body at the scene either, soon the police decided to drop baby Pyrrha off at the orphanage where she got adopted living her life to today.

"I'm sure your family are proud of the strong young woman you have become." Jaune comforted his girlfriend.

"I think so too, hopefully Velvet and Jessica will be able to work things out." Pyrrha said.

"I don't know, Pyrrha, I get the feeling that there's something else going on than Jessica hiding the truth about her second daughter." Jaune said rubbing his chin.

"How about you take your mind off that for the night and relax." Pyrrha suggested taking the empty plates away.

Jaune took out a picture of Jessica and Marvin together in the dressing room before he left, wondering if there is more than meets the eyes. For now, he decided to take Pyrrha's advice and went to the bathroom for a shower, after that he join Pyrrha for a little TV time watching an anime show about teenage detective being turned into a kid and solving cases in hopes of turning back to normal, he look over to one of the column with a picture of Jaune as a little kid and his Uncle Johnny Arc.

The scene moves to different pictures of Jaune slowly growing up either by himself or with others like his parents, one or few of his seven sisters or all together, and some friends. Pictures of him on special holidays such as Halloween, his birthdays, Christmas, and there's a big heart-shaped frame with Jaune and Pyrrha together which was done by one of his sisters, there are even a few more pictures of Jaune being with Uncle Johnny hanging out together.

The scene now goes back to Jaune and Pyrrha sleeping together in the same bed which is also a fold-up closet bed made to look like a big file cabinet as they each have a nice dream even with the sun raising and its light shining through the window.

But they will have to wake up as a man stares at the couple sighing before picking up a small metal trash can and a glass bottle, he throws the bottle into the trash can as the noise wakes them up.

"What… Lieutenant Saber?" Jaune yawned, wondering why one of his superiors is here.

"Morning Jaune, Pyrrha, sorry to come in unannounced like this." Saber apologized as he walks around toward the desk.

"Do you have a case for Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Actually, I already got my hands full thanks to the case Jaune took last night." Saber mentioned making Jaune worry.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked nervous.

"…Marvin Acme died last night in the Acme factory, and the deed was done by Velvet Rabbit." Saber revealed.

Jaune's eyes widen and shock to the core, he only met the rabbit girl yesterday and he can already tell that she's the nicest and fun-loving girl who would never harm anyone even though she was angry about finding out she has a younger sister last night at Maroon's office.

**(Acme Factory)**

The black-yellow car drove up in front of the famous Acme factory where all of Marvin Acme's wonderful and funny prank toys are made, but now it has been turned into a crime scene for a murder case as Saber and Jaune exit the car.

"I always wanted to see what the Acme Factory is like on the inside, just… just not like this." Jaune said.

"I get you, Jaune, but life can be cruel like that when you least expected." Saber lectured before they enter the factory.

Inside are a few other detectives and police officers carefully looking through the factory to find any clue about Velvet as Saber informed Jaune on the way here that she has been seen since last night. Jaune looks up seeing through the office window on the higher floor is Jessica sobbing while speaking with a couple of officers probably talking about Velvet, he turn to the death scene where a large safe is being hold up by a rope and outline drawn of a body knowing that's where Marvin Acme died.

"This can't really be Velvet… right?" Jaune asked scared.

"That's what we're hoping to find out. Better wait here, look around if you want." Saber said before leaving Jaune as he walks to the safe.

"What's that?" Jaune asked a detective who is scrapping something from the rope of the safe.

"Little carrots bits, probably had a late-night snack and few strands of her hair too." The detective answered, he pulls out a folded piece of paper.

"We also found this, laying there by the time Mir. Acme was found dead this morning." The detective handed Jaune the paper.

Jaune unfolds the paper seeing something written inside in red color.

_YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE KEPT THE TRUTH FROM ME!_

"(Did Velvet really wrote this?)" Jaune thought trying to figure out if this is really Velvet's handwriting.

"Jaune Arc, I presume?" Jessica asked, getting the young blonde detective's attention.

"J-J-Jessica Rabbit…" Jaune gulped before receiving a hard slap on the cheek as the others (most men) winces from seeing that.

"Yeah, I deserve that." Jaune groaned.

"I hope you get more than that! And that picture you took." Jessica angered as she walks away.

"Miss Rabbit, I promise as an Arc I will find out what happened to Velvet and help her." Jaune said trying to sound strong and Jessica stop at the door for a moment.

"Then you better get on the case." Jessica said without looking back at Jaune and exit the factory.

Jaune let out a nervous sigh as he was glad that he didn't sound like an idiot just now otherwise things could've been weird.

"So, you really through with this, aren't you?" Saber asked walking up to him.

"I know everything seems to be pointing at Velvet now, but I have to know for sure. Never give up on finding the truth, because the truth is the hope of freedom for the souls." Jaune believed.

"Johnny's famous words." Saber chuckled and pat Jaune on the back.

"Fine, you're on the case but you got to be extra careful." Saber warned.

"Yes sir." Jaune saluted before hearing something hit the floor.

Jaune turns around seeing the men taking the body of Marvin Acme away and spotted a small silver object on the floor, he walks over and kneels down as he recognizes the little gadget as Marvin's joy-buzzer he used on him last night at the nightclub. Just as he was about to pick it up, a sharp end of a cane presses the buzzer on Jaune's hand zapping him a bit and looks up.

The owner of the cane is a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. His clothing is all white, shirt, coats, pants, shoes, matching gloves, a hat with a black line, and black pairs of sunglasses.

"Excuse me, young man, are you removing evidence from the scene of the crime?" The man asked with a deadly serious expression.

Jaune try to answer the question though the sight of a serious man like him is making it a little difficult for words to come out of his mouth.

"Of course not, Judge Swollac, he was just picking it up for you. Right?" Saber said saving Jaune from the harsh glare.

"Yeah, yeah, that what I was doing. Here." Jaune handed the joy-buzzer to the man named Swollac, but he accidentally zaps the judge.

"Oh my god… I am SOO sorry! I didn't mean to… I mean…" Jaune panicked until Judge Swollac hold out his hand to Jaune's face to shut him up.

"It's fine, nervous of meeting new people gets others like that." Swollac said.

"Now, last night before the murdering took place, you were in Mr. Maroon's office after finding out that Velvet has a little sister. You wouldn't happen to know where she went, do you?" Swollac asked.

"N-No sir, she was upset and ran through the door. Literally, I haven't seen since then." Jaune answered nervous, getting a bad feeling about this guy.

"Well, don't worry, me and my team will handle that runaway rabbit, so you rest easily." Swollac said before a bunch of man wearing black suits and red ties come in.

"Hey Boss, the Xiong men are here!" The man in charge of the group announced.

"Junior and his men have inside jobs in the underground, if there's information I want then these men will get them." Swollac explained.

"They look like gangsters." Jaune whispered to Saber.

"That because they were until Swollac gave them partings for their past crime in return working for him." Saber said.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I ever heard about this Swollac guy before." Jaune realized.

"I think Johnny wanted to keep you away from him, the guy is literally dictionary of execution when it comes to bursting crimes." Saber explained.

"Execution? As in killing them criminals, but what about proven otherwise?" Jaune asked.

"The criminals he caught over the past four years; he even bought the election to get the position he is on today." Saber mentioned.

"This is one of the hard lessons you must be force to learn in life, young man, that serving up justice to the evil… isn't always a pretty sight." Swollac smirked as one of Junior's boys brought in a dog as it tries to break free.

"Once I find the rabbit girl, her death will be like taking a bite." Swollac said opening his mouth side showing sharp fangs shocking Jaune.

"Snake venom!" Jaune gasped quietly.

Swollac sink his fangs into the dog as it wimps in pain of the sharp teeth piercing its neck, literally five seconds later the dog stops moving, and the judge drop the poor mutt on the ground laying there lifeless.

"Dear god…" Jaune covered his mouth trying not to vomit.

"That's what he does to the ones who don't get a second chance, even though crime rate in this city has dropped to 64% I still don't like how things are right now." Saber glared.

**(Arc Detective Office)**

Jaune try to get the image of the dying dog and Swollac out of his head, but it just wouldn't go away probably will give him nightmares tonight.

"Excuse me."

Jaune see a little girl and a man standing in front of his office.

"Uh, hello, can I help you?" Jaune asked.

"I'm Jocky, and this is my daughter Heather who does the cartoon show with Velvet." Jocky introduced himself and his daughter.

"Please tell me Velvet is innocent!" Heather begged before Jocky calms her down.

"That's what I'm going to find out, I know Velvet was upset about her mom and Mr. Acme keeping secrets from her, but she would never go low to doing something like that." Jaune said and hope he's right.

"Speaking of Mr. Acme, here in today's newspaper mentioned that he left no will after his death." Jocky handed Jaune the newspaper.

"You see, Mr. Acme said that should anything happen to him, the will says that all his estate like the factory and the Toon Remnant Park will go to the Rabbit family." Jocky explained.

"Rabbit, you mean like Roger?" Jaune asked shock.

"That was the originally plan, but ever since Roger's death, the inherit will be pass on to Jessica since she's married in the family." Jocky answered.

"But since the will was never found, Jessica can't take the claim meaning it could to anyone." Jaune figured.

"It would also means the people who works at the park would lose their jobs." Jocky worried.

"Alright, I'll see about this missing will because my gut is telling me this may have something to do with the murder case." Jaune determined.

"Well, my gut is telling that it's lunch time." Heather rubbed her stomach.

"Then we better leave you to your work, Detective Arc." Jocky said as the father and daughter walk away as she waves at Jaune goodbye and he waves back.

"This mystery just got more intense." Jaune said to himself before entering his office.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Jaune's worries has been proven as Velvet is now being accused of murdering Marvin Acme and it's up the young Arc Detective to find out the real truth behind the murder and what could it really be as Jaune will also have to find a missing will. Hope he'll be careful of where to stick his nose on because that Judge Swollac guy will be on the hunt for Velvet and kill her if Jaune doesn't find her first before things get worst.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Learning about the Funny Bunny's Past**

"If I'm gonna find out what happened to Mr. Acme and clear Velvet's name then I gonna need to dig up the past." Jaune said to himself walking through the street until he stops at a building.

It's been a day since he started the case and hope to find something here.

"The past about Roger Rabbit." Jaune looked up at the building revealing to be a library.

Jaune walks into the library seeing the place is big with lots of books and people reading through them for their studies at school or just reading for fun, but for the young Detective Arc it's about doing some serious research on Roger Rabbit and maybe finding out if there's anything about him and Jessica making any announcement about their second daughter. He walks over to the computer and started typing through the search website to begin the history search on Roger Rabbit.

"Well, isn't this quite a surprise, a surprise indeed to see one of my old students here." A man said fast.

"Huh?" Jaune turned around seeing the man.

The man has messy green hair and his eyes are a sapphire blue. He wears a white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque.

"Oh, Professor Oobleck, I didn't expect to see you here." Jaune surprised to see his old history teacher so soon after graduating from high school.

"Yes, I also didn't expect to see you after your graduating ceremony, and I heard you're doing some small jobs in your detective agency. Oh, and it's "Doctor" Oobleck, I didn't earned PHD for fun, you know?" Oobleck said.

"Heheh, glad to see you haven't changed much." Jaune chuckled.

"So, my boy, what brings you here besides some comic books then may I suggest going to a comic bookstore." Oobleck wondered.

"Actually, I'm here to study up about Roger Rabbit like what he was before his death." Jaune answered.

"Ah, I see, then I take it involves with the sudden news of his daughter and Mr. Acme's murder." Oobleck guessed.

"Yes, I'm going to clear her name and hopefully find out what really happened that night." Jaune determined.

"You're certainly like your uncle, but allow me to give you a little warning as your former teacher: be careful of where you snoop around on your case because you may end up upsetting the very people who maybe involve with the murder case, especially some who might be more dangerous than they seem." Oobleck concerned for Jaune's safety.

"I will, thanks Doctor Oobleck." Jaune nodded, correcting his teacher's title as well.

Oobleck left Jaune alone to continue his research on Roger's past like how his life started before entering the comedy life of entertainment, he finds out that Mister Rabbit used to live on a farm way off out in the country with his family as the farm was rabbits selling them as pets though mostly as meat which Roger hated being in that farm. He tried his best to give away the rabbits as pets with little money he's been earning and saving up to move out of that farm, by the time he got his money to move into the big city his family's farm was shut down because of his drunken father killing his mother and injured his siblings.

"Damn, it must've been tough growing up like and your own father making things a little more difficult." Jaune commented sadly as he continues scrolling through Roger's history.

He reads after Roger made his way to city, he started working at a toy store to earn some money to get through fine, it was good for him as he make lots of kids laugh with his jokes and doing a little show for those who the parents couldn't leave their kids alone at home or can't find a babysitter. Roger's reputation of being a mister funny man has spread through two blocks and then some which got the attention of a club manager who's looking for a funny man to do a show, Roger got a letter about offering him a chance to share his amazing laughter to others. He gladly accepts doing his comedy show though not everyone like his jokes at first thinking he's a loser or something, even throwing his tomatoes at Roger when they find his joke annoying.

"Everyone's a credit." Jaune sighed.

The grumpy looks soon turn into smiles and sounds of laughter from the people as Roger continue amazing everyone with his funniness as he always said at the end of his show "All I want is to bring everyone together with smiles and laughing making the world a better place!" as he state that has been his dream for a long time. He's been the club's comedy for a few years until one day during his show, he was introduce to the Ultimate Funny man himself: Marvin Acme and offered him an opportunity of a lifetime such as opening an amusement park and creating a new cartoon show starting Roger Rabbit.

"Wow, Roger started off from a small boy raised in a rabbit farm to becoming a big star! Guess big things can happen to the little people." Jaune impressed.

Roger and Marvin made a big hit on their park Toon Remnant as the picture shows their grand opening, bringing in lots of people from the whole country to the whole world like making new friends every day, Roger's cartoon show was a big hit too making tons of episodes with goofy and crazy scenes. Many merchandises of him were sold like very hotcakes and Roger would sometime go on a world tour to make everyone in every country laugh, even to the ones who don't like laughing and funny business much, and meeting some wonderful people making them guest stars to his show. They soon met R.K. Maroon as they created the Maroon Cartoons company as Maroon wants to help them make cartoons more popular and fun for everyone to watch, including the adults and elders. The cartoon show ran for three years until Roger and Marvin hit a roadblock on trying to come up with some new funny scripts for the season four, then Maroon came up with the idea of adding a new character to Roger's show. They soon meet with an upraising singer, Jessica and ask to be part of the show while adding some of her songs into the show as well.

"That must've been when Jessica was recruited and met Roger for the first time." Jaune guessed he reads through more.

As Jessica and Roger work well together while bringing in more people who wants to make people laugh in their own way, including Jaune's old babysitter Betty Boop.

"Betty must started there before being asked by parents to babysit me and my sisters." Jaune surprised to find a picture of Betty with Jessica and Roger.

Most people would see them being opposites of each other would work great though Jessica smile and laughs cute, before anyone knew it the two stars have started dating and sharing their love to everyone. When they asked about why Jessica would date a clown like him and what does she see in him, she simply answered "He makes me laugh" with a smile sexually smile and they hit it off great, even more surprising when the news reveal Roger and Jessica have a daughter together naming her Velvet Rabbit.

"Aw, Velvet looks very cute as a baby and now she's a cutie woman with great jokes and love making people laugh and has a nice body to boot" Jaune quickly slapped himself in the face.

"No Jaune, bad Jaune, you have a girlfriend! Focus on the case!" Jaune muttered to himself, but his mind is still thinking about Velvet imaging her winking at him. He shook the thoughts out and continue reading.

"Now, let see if there was any news about this second daughter being reported two years later." Jaune typed in to see if there any hints or rumors about the second child, but nothing came up.

"Odd, not even some old social media said anything about her. Must mean Roger and Jessica must've kept the second child a secret maybe to surprise Velvet, or someone is trying to hide her from the public." Jaune tried to figure out why has there not been any news about the second child.

"Umm, maybe it has something to do with Roger's death." Jaune typed again looking up for how Roger Rabbit died.

He found an article that shows a picture of Roger sitting on the statue of himself as a rabbit cartoon that is at the Toon Remnant park, his eyes are closes and blood stain on his clothes, his ears are down to each side of the head and he was also smiling upon his death.

"Whoa, did not expect to see how a cartoon-loving man would go out like that." Jaune shocked and narrow his eyes little seeing the article mentioned of who found the body like that.

"Maybe I should see this man myself." Jaune decided to check out the amusement to find the man who happens to be working there.

**(Toon Remnant)**

Jaune looks around seeing the amusement park in person and smile upon sightseeing the very park he and his family comes here on Holidays and some family vacation whenever they get the chance, but now Jaune has come back to investigate about Roger Rabbit's death and to ask the man who found the body.

"Uh, excuse me, I'm looking for a man called "Shopkeeper", is he here today?" Jaune asked an employee.

"Yeah, he's usually by Roger Rabbit statue right now." He pointed the way.

"Thanks." Jaune thanked before walking to the statue.

Along the way he sees all the rides like the roller coasters, joyrides, buildings with restaurants, toy stores, and games like the arcade making him remember all the good times he spent all the time here with his family and friends including the time with Pyrrha when going there on their dates.

Then his thoughts got interrupted when he bumps into the statue and rubbing his forehead where his head hit the statue.

"Are you okay, young man?" An old man asked.

The old man is an elderly, balding, gray-haired man with wrinkles under his eyes and over his brow. Typically, he wears a green shirt with a red apron and gray pants. Being older, he appears to have trouble moving around and moves sluggishly, occasionally being hunched over. His eyes always seem to be closed but he can still see.

"Yeah, yeah, should've paid more attention." Jaune whined a bit from the pain.

"Say, are you the Shopkeeper?" Jaune asked.

"That's me, I do more than one job in this town." The Shopkeeper nodded.

"I hope you don't mind asking you a few questions about Roger Rabbit's death 9 nine years ago." Jaune took out a notepad and a pen.

"Ah, you're the detective who nearly screwed everything with Jessica and Velvet." The Shopkeeper glared.

"…You heard about that?" Jaune gulped.

"Jessica called my herself, told me what happened, and how she's willingly trusting you to help her daughter." He mentioned.

"I am, which is why I'm here to help solve the case." Jaune nodded.

"Alright, I can tell from just looking into your eyes you got a strong fire and a good heart. Ask away." The Shopkeeper said.

"Thank you, now exactly did you know Roger Rabbit?" Jaune asked.

"It was when he first arrived at the city, the first thing he did was cheering up a little girl." The Shopkeeper remembered.

**(Flashback Decades Ago)**

_Roger is walking around amazes of how big the city is compare to the countryside and saw a little girl crying for accidently dropping her doll in a puddle, Roger took out a bubble bottle and start blowing them while performing a magic trick that made them into different shapes while dancing silly. The girl laughs being cheered up and thanked Roger for the fun before leaving with her mom and dad as they too thanked Roger for the show._

_Then Roger soon meets the Shopkeeper who was cleaning some windows of a store._

"Roger came to me, asking me if I knew a good place to stay and a toy store to work at."

_Roger walk up to the Shopkeeper after he finished cleaning the window, they talk and Shopkeeper lead Roger to a little hotel and gestured toward the toy store right across the street._

"After he settle in at his new home, Roger worked at the toy store for about a year and three months already making a name of himself that's when I told the club manager about him offering Roger a job as a standup comedy man."

_Roger is on stage sliding across comedically falling on his butt making a loud farting noise which reveals to be a whoopie cushion, the audience laughs and so did the Shopkeeper as he claps his hands._

"That man was really good at making people laugh, I thought I was gonna have a heart attack."

**(Flashback End)**

"That young boy had a bright future, meeting Marvin Acme and becoming a star of his own cartoon show. Not to mention marring the most beautiful woman in the world, what a lucky guy." Shopkeeper sighed smiling.

"Y-Yeah, he sure was… now about how you found Roger dead?" Jaune asked.

"…It was the most tragic day of my life; the sun was raising, and I was about help out at the park that day." The Shopkeepers remembered sadly.

"Roger was walking into the park when it was barely opened, or at least it looked like he was walking." The old man said.

**(Flashback Nine Years Ago)**

_The Shopkeeper is seen swiping the ground with a broom to clear out some dusts and trash, then he heard footsteps to his left, turning to see Roger coming up though appears to be limping toward his statue reaching out his hand. But the rabbit-Faunus man trip over face-first to the ground._

"_Roger!" The Shopkeeper gasped dropping the broom and running to the white rabbit._

"_Roger, what happened? You're bleeding!" The Shopkeeper asked._

_Roger pointed at the statue asking the Shopkeeper to set him down there, the old man did that and felt something being put in his hand by Roger. He looks at his hand seeing a little thorn._

"_Hehe… ara… sting…" Roger chuckled and his hand falls to the ground and his eyes close._

_The Shopkeeper gasps and scream to Roger's name hoping that this is a joke and he's going to wake up any second now, but Roger didn't respond at all as it only took him a full twenty minutes to realize that Roger Rabbit is dead._

"That was when Roger Rabbit died."

**(Flashback End)**

"I'm so sorry, it must've been tough for you." Jaune apologized.

"It was. The police couldn't find anything of what caused Roger's death thinking he might've died from a disease he got." The Shopkeeper mentioned.

"Was it really?" Jaune asked, getting a weird feeling about this.

"I don't know, something about it didn't seem right to me." The Shopkeeper commented.

"What about the bloodstain?" Jaune asked about that.

"They said he got into a car accident and a metal shard from the car pierce on his torso, Roger was never the best driver when it comes to cars." Shopkeeper explained.

"Guess he leaves all the driving to his wife." Jaune figured.

"Yep, though it remains me of another car accident Roger went through around nineteen years ago." The Shopkeeper mentioned.

"Roger didn't say much except for driving crazy again." The Shopkeeper said.

"(So, Roger went through two car accidents and one was nineteen years ago.)" Jaune thought.

"Sir, do you still have that thorn on you?" Jaune asked hopefully.

"Weirdly enough, I do." The Shopkeeper showed the thorn.

"May if I borrow it, this could help with the case." Jaune asked.

"I'm not sure how one little thorn is gonna help but go right ahead if it means helping Velvet." The Shopkeeper handed Jaune the thorn.

"I hope so too." Jaune said and putting the thorn in the plastic bag.

Jaune doesn't know yet, but his instincts are telling him that this little thorn may lead him to the truth.

* * *

**KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

**Jaune has dug up some history about Roger Rabbit's past of how he started his silly comedy career to the end of how he died, getting his first clue in hopes to find some lead of what happened to Marvin Acme and find Velvet soon before Swollac and his men does. Though he may get a surprise at his apartment soon.**

**KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
